User blog:BF10/BF10's Top 10's Computer Viruses 1.0
Here it is. About the other destructive virus lists would pick LoveLetter or CodeRed as the most dangerous, even though it was not really even close except overwriting a few files. This contains all viruses before October 13, 2016, so there should be many more than what the others say. ---- *As by standard, the list order will go Least Favorite > Most Favorite > Least Destructive > Most Destructive, though I can work on the in any order. (thanks to Ballistic Planet from PvZ Wiki, this is just formatting) *For destructive bases, it is noted that it is assumed the virus stays in the computer and does not get removed in any way (such as virus scan, re-installation of OS, etc.) *I will base the viruses from the creativity, payload, and all of that stuff. *I will include some honorable and dishonorable mentions. ---- Least Favorite Under construction for now. Most Favorite Under construction for now. Least Destructive Under construction for now. Most Destructive Here is a few honorable mentions: *Arcticbomb: Let this go boom and your files are gone in less then a second. *The other CMOS and BIOS destroying viruses: They simply delete your CMOS or BIOS, nothing else too interesting. *Casino, Cheef, and Excess: These also destroys the FAT, though Casino and Excess allows you to recover. 10: Jumpscare, and there goes your CMOS Yep, CMOSDead takes the 10th here. Whenever you run these infected files, you may see nothing, until it comes and scares the heck out of you. The loud beeping sound will crawl on your back and will be like that until you can press the power button. Or Ctrl+Alt+Del, in which you will also lose all of your data. It also takes your CMOS with you and gulps it all down. By that time you and your computer needs a psychiatrist. The reason why it is at 10th is because while it is damaging, on newer computers, you can easily restore the CMOS. 9: Hacked by Chinese! For just one bug, this virus can easily eat up your resources and duplicate heavily. It is known for the infamous "Hacked by Chinese" and destroyed many websites with denial attacks. It can even affect your browser with the webpage, leaving you no choice but skip doing whatever with the internet for the next 10 hours. It also has a few other payloads, but because the payloads don't really destroy your OS and does nothing but annoy you on the internet, it is on 9th here. 8: Shut down your server in just seconds One single macro can shut down many mail servers. While not damaging to your OS, it shut down many mail servers with this really quickly. It can also overwrite work with a Simpsons quote, and then it "gets out of here" for a certain amount of time. 7: LSASS, where did you go? Sasser and Blaster are the true masters of overloading the LSASS. It would buffer and buffer more and more until your LSASS goes explode causing your OS to shut down. However, because it can be aborted with "shutdown -a", these two goes to 7th. 6: Your lovely files are now mines! The very first ransomware. Ahh, I miss these old malware days, but this virus changed it all to ransom and rogue. Cryptolocker attempts to mass mail to you, and wants you to open the attachment. The second you do, your computer's data is mostly inaccessible (did I mean data? I meant your documents and all of that) and wants you to pay for it. With a little registry editing and file deleting, it is not a threat, so it gets 6th. 5: Your PC has been toasted extra crispy Back to danooct1's user malware, starting with PCToaster. It ensures your PC is really a piece of toast (100% metal!) by first frying your BCD away, so you cannot boot. Then, it eats lsass.exe, so your computer gets shut down. Then, it toasts every drive, including your hard drive, and now there's no coming back. Most applications won't work without your hard drive, so that's out of the way. It also tops it all up with MBR overwriting. 4: MEMEZ MEMZ is the same as the above, except it prevents you from going back with a bunch of payloads that generally makes it impossible to work out with. It also replaces your MBR with good ol' Nyan Temmie Cat and also swallows your partition table with it. You're only safe with a UFI BIOS, so that makes it 4th. 3: Your precious disks won't save your MBR Taking home the bronze, it's Spaces! It occurs on a single day, and then it starts to ensure your computer is going crashing on every application as your MBR is overwritten each time. The MBR damage is dealt enough more than MEMZ that even inserting disks won't save it. Your partition table and MBR is looping forever, and you have no way out except to replace the hard drive (or if you're lucky, one of your disks may work), being very destructive. 2: BIOS be Gone With the silver cup, give it up for CIH! On a Windows 9x (which many was using until Windows XP came out), this virus would attack your files ran, then on the infamous April 26th, whenever you run something, your hard drive and BIOS go boom with a Blue Screen of Death. Try to escape, and it results in a glitched desktop or more BSoDs. Reboot, you will more likely be wondering why nothing is working with the display. You try everything with the display, with no hope. You call the display person, also no hope. You then realize that your BIOS gone bad from this single virus, and it went gulp. You really can't recover anymore unless you have a way to replace the BIOS chip or if your BIOS didn't get overwritten. And even then, your hard drive is destroyed, either get an utility and hope for the best or replace the hard drive. Oh, and its server counterpoint can join its party. 1: Magic Star Drumrolls please for the most destructive of them all, its Magistr! A very annoying virus that not only works on Windows 9x, even NT kernel does not save it either! You have worked on your files, and then one day, you realize that something occurred. Either: *Your files got deleted and you are caught as the haughty bloodsucker. Oh, and if you are on 9x, your BIOS, CMOS, and hard drive is gone also! *It trolls with you and moves your icons away. *Or it deletes your files and leaves no message. Either way, you are pretty much off with your computer being trashed, and depending on the payload, you pretty much have a lot of work to do to fix the OS back to normal. While spreading slowly, there is no match against this magical virus! Category:Blog posts